Pale Tree: Part 1
by cbenso
Summary: An Uncas and Alice Love Story. Based throughout Micheal Mann's Film.


Alrighty. This is my first LOM Fan fiction. I have always adored Uncas and Alice as a couple in Michael Mann's version of the film and am excited to tweak the plot line to be more descriptive when considering their specific romance. I have not decided yet if I should go with the ending provided in the film so this story will be composed of two parts, maybe more. I would enjoy some feedback. It's not my first time writing stories online so I will do my best to make the piece flow and be as well written as possible.

I agree with the statements many of the other authors on this site state have made concerning the fact there just aren't enough Last of the Mohican stories. And encourage everyone to write one, even if it's not focused on these two characters. I reviewed the script as I went along and added as I felt inclined. I'm attempting to make this fanfic not so similar to some of the other pieces on this site.

Please note; I'm rating on the harsh side because I can be descriptive and there will be violence (similar as depicted in the movie) and detailed sexual content.

These Characters are derived from Michael Mann's film The Last of the Mohicans, they are not mine. I received no profit from this story and it was created purely for my own enjoyment and for the enjoyment of other die-hard fans.

Thanks, (apologize for long winded intro!) and any input would be greatly appreciated. ^_^

Chapter 1

She was having the dream again. Flashing blurred colors. Greens and browns. Echoes of birds. Streaks of sunlight slipping through the holes in the canopy. The hurried soft sound of feet running. And then the eyes. Deep dark brown pools. Utterly piercing her.

Alice Munro woke with a start. A sharp gasp filled the small room. The heavy down covers thrust away, fingers white from clutching the folds of bedding to her. She bats her eyelashes rapidly, trying to dismiss the suffocating nature of her dream. Next to her. Cora moans quietly, in sleep turning over. Alice in a trance, waits until her sister's breathing slows to a steady rhythm again.

Why must she suffer the utterly improper and indignant nature of this reoccurring vision? Her brows furrowing in frustration as she slips out of her covers. In the low light from the dying candle she pulls on her robe. Swaying slightly she slowly unpins her hair. Running her long fingers through her blonde locks was comforting, reassuring.

Alice had always known she was hopelessly improper. Primed and trained since childhood to become the aristocratic daughter of a colonel that she was meant to be, she continuously struggled with her teachings. Constantly afraid of failure, almost immobilized by it.

Sighing deeply, she shook her head to herself. Of course she was blinded by excitement over this new world, and certainly very much so over the idea of leaving the parade ground of the 62nd regiment. Soon she would be heading for Fort William Henry! To finally see Papa. **However **these odd dreams were to cease immediately she thought scolding herself. You are 18 years old now Alice, her inner voice fumed. It is time to grow up.

Glancing at her sisters sleeping form, a faint smile crossed her lips. She would pull strength from Cora, as she always did. Her big sister was her rock. And a constant fixture of admiration. What would it be like when Cora left to make her own home in England. Panged with apprehension Alice winced, she did not want to think upon such a time. Duncan was a fine man, and would care for her sister, but her sister seemed hesitant, and in turn so was Alice. Cora deserved ultimate happiness, and Duncan made a fine match, but it was Cora's most crucial decision to date.

Alice scolded herself again, for having her own selfish reasons for not wholeheartedly approving of the idea. To be parted from Cora was indeed, a heavy thing to think on.

Her hair finger combed to perfection, Alice moved towards the window, pushing opening the heavy wooden shutters. Peering through, the stars shone brightly. Absolutely pristine, almost more so then in England she rationed. Everything in this new world seemed that way. Magnified her senses. Beautiful.

Climbing back into the stiff bed. Alice lay down next to the warm outline of her older sister. Back to Back she faced the window and curled her knees up to her. Adventure is what this place was to her. And she relished the thought as a slight breeze passed by her window. The surrounding trees softly rustling, and to that lullaby, Alice fell back to sleep.

Far from her comprehension, deep within the forest. Uncas stirred softly. As he turned sides, still half caught in the realm of sleep, with hooded eyes he glanced to the sky through a gap in the tree line. Apprehension plagued him nightly now. Something of change hung in the air and filled his dreams. Sunrise would come soon, and his body needed rest for the hunt. Two days on the trail of the elk, they were close. With unease in his heart, he gave himself over to slumber.


End file.
